Return To Resembool
by RaiKimLover
Summary: EDWIN Ed and Al go back to Resembool to get Ed's Automail fixed. But a certain Alchemist had another reason for coming back to his hometown. R&R! You'll like it, I promise. oneshot


Gosh, wow. I'm writing this at 11:43 at night. Don't ask me why, I just am. Well this is my first EdWin fic. You know the two characters Ed and Winry from FullMetal Alchemist. Well then, without further ado, my story. Oh yeah, Roxanne,, yes you, you better read this!

-

-

-

Here I am at the Rockbell/Pinako house. Once again, I'm getting my Automail fixed. I tried not to come here a lot, because, well its better you didn't know. I mean, hey, I'm the Full-fricken-Metal Alchemist. I live a dangerous life. All in my line of work. Compared to my days as a 'dog of the military', this, was nothing. There was just one thing I couldn't handle...

"ED!", a voice I knew far too well screamed at me. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CALL BEFORE YOU COME IN FOR REPAIRS?!"

The next thing I know? I'm on the ground, with a big bruise building on my head. Looking next to me, I saw a hammer. Great, just what I needed. Why not just have Winry join the war. With her Amazon throw, she could kill anyone.

Now it was at least my turn to scream. "I'LL CALL WHEN YOU STOP TRYING TO KILL ME EVERY TIME I COME HERE!"

"Big Brother, I told you we should've called." My little brother Alphonse, whose body was a suit of armor, said from beside me.

I waved him off, as the big brother should. "Come on Al, Win is just looking for an excuse to kill me."

"Well, maybe if you c-"

Can you believe this? Being lectured by my own _little_ brother. What was the world coming to?

"Al, I'm not going to call, just so Winry has an edge on me when we get here."

Al shook his head. Walking in front of me, he continued up to the door of the house.

Following behind Al, who was obliviously acting as my shield, we entered the house. Aunt Pinako was making soumen (noodles). Hearing the door open, she turned.

"Why, what a surprise. Broke your Automail again I see. Which means some all-nighters."

I put up my hands, waving them back and forth. "No, there's no rush this time. Take your time."

"But Ed, aren't you going to be bored?" Al asked.

I forced a smile. There was something I had to do. "No, can't we just take some time off. No rush, life in the slow lane for once."

Al looked at me. Um, okay."

"Ed, have you gotten taller?" Aunt Pinako asked.

"What? Really? I have? I have noticed that..." I grinned, only to stop when Winry came into the room.

She laughed. "Ed, your so easy, just one person saying 'you look taller' and boom!, they have you like putty in their hands."

"Well, maybe I have gotten taller now, since someone actually finally made me some lighter Automail. I bet I'm even taller than you." I said with a smirk.

"Oh please Ed, we haven't seen you for what? Five months? How tall can one person grow..." she trailed off as I stood next to her. I was a good 3 inches taller than her.

"Wha...what? Your tall."

"Yeah, I know. I guess that lighter Automail did the trick."

"Or maybe you're a late bloomer, small fry," Aunt Pinako said with a evil grin.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!!!!" I yelled. Oh wait, I'm tall now. "Call me that all you want, I'm tall now." I said with indifference.

"Short Stuff." Winry said without even batting an eye.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU!!"

Everyone, except me laughed. "Old habits die hard Ed." Al said.

"I think you have a 'short phobia'." Aunt Pinako said still with her evil smirk.

"No, Ed's just subconsciously responding to being called small." Al said.

"Traitor," I said.

"Okay, make fun of Ed time is over," Winry said.

She's so nice, coming to my defense. Hold up, wait a second. Since when do I need a girl to come to my defense? Well, if it's anyone, I'm glad it's Winry.

"Let me see your arm Ed."

"Sure." Lifting up my arm, I showed her where it was broken at the elbow.

"I'm gonna have to make a whole new one. And for Mr. I Need to be Tall, a lighter Automail."

And here I was thinking I wasn't going to get the nerves reattached. I always hate that part.

"Oh yeah, Ed, can we install a rocket launcher into your Automail this time?"

"You asked me that every time I come here! No, no, no!"

"Come on, think about it. The power of a highly destructive rocket, the feeling as you wrist is dislocated from the rest of your arm..." Winry said lovingly, as a dedicated mechanic would. This was why I...

Oh no, I am not going there.

"No."

"Fine, then you'll just have a regular old, run of the mill, Automail.

I knew better than to say anything back to her. She got like this.

"Come on Al, lets go outside." I said, watching as Winry already walked back to her mechanic's bench. Going outside, I plopped down on the grass with my half-broken Automail.

"What are we going to do here, well we wait for you to be fixed?"

"Well, I wanted to visit Mom's grave. Want to go?" I said.

"No, I'll pass. You go, okay?"

Getting up, I nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you later Al."

Turning, I started to walk up the path from the house. Along the way, I was greeted by tons of people I used to know. Some even commented on how I got taller. Score! I walked over the bridge, where I usedto walk to and from school with Al and Winry. Memories flooded my mind, but I didn't want to deal with them. Making the mistake I made, how many times I lay awake, wishing that it never happened or that I was the one in the suit of armor, instead or Al, because he didn't deserve that. Eventually, I did make it to my mom's grave.

"_That thing we brought back...wasn't even human anymore."_

"_This is what happens when you trespass in God's domain."_

What about the countless times I came here, to my mother's grave? Apologizes countless times, another person that I had wronged.

"_We just wanted to see our mother smile. One more time."_

"Hey Mom, I think, I think I'm gonna tell Winry this time. I wish you could be here to see me do it. She accepts me, for who I am, doesn't stare at my Automail arm and leg, but accepts it. And I need that." I said to the gravestone. Clapping my hands, kneeling down on the ground, I transmuted a bouquet of flowers. Laying them on my mother's grave, I whispered another apology. Then I left.

- - Later On - -

"Okay Ed, enough of the act. Why are we _really _here?"

"Uh, um, uh, what are you talking about Al? We're getting my Automail fixed."

"A believable excuse at first, until you said that there was no rush in making new Automail."

"That obvious, huh, Al?" I said, hating that he could read me like a book.

"You hate coming to Resembool. Always: boring this, boring that."

"Thanks Al."

"Why our we here?"

I grinned slightly. "Let's just say, I have something to take care of."

"Winry, right?"

"WHA!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!?!" My face went red, which was very un-State Alchemist-Like.

"Well, remember when we stopped at that Inn to spend the night? Just before we hit Resembool?

"Yeah..." I said, sitting up a little, wanting to hear this.

"I was up when you were sleeping, and you were going: Winrrrrrrrrry, Winryy. And you had the weirdest smile on your face."

"WHAT! I did not!!" I yelled.

"Yes you did, oh, be careful, Winry might hear you." Al said with a smirk.

"Al. I swear."

"Ed and Winry sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love..."

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed at him.

Al laughed. "I'm so scared."

Stupid suit of armor. NO respect for his big brother.

At that moment, Winry walked into the room. "Hey guys, whats up?"

Al started a choking laugh, trying to contain his laughter somehow.

"Whats so funny Al?" Winry asked.

"Yeah Al, whats so funny?" I asked him. I turned to him, with a death glare in my eyes, and discreetly ran a finger across my neck.

Al laughed more. "I'll just leave you two alone." Getting up, he walked to the door. "Later, Ed, see ya Winry." I started shaking my hands, mouthing No, but he just didn't get it. He was so going to pay for this. What diabolical thing should I do to him this time...

"Ed. What was Al's problem?"

I laughed nervously. "Nothing, he just was...was being Al." I said, faking a smile.

"Okay, what's up." she asked me, sitting next to me."

I laughed nervously...again! "Nothing's up."

"Your acting really weird."

"No, really, it's nothing."

She smiled at me, but something, seemed...different. She got up. "Night Ed. See you tomorrow."

"Night Win." I said, as she closed the door.

- - 4 Days Later - -

Somehow, I had managed to do nothing for four days straight. Repeated times I tried to tell Winry how I felt about her, but each time, my mouth stopped working. Al kept asking if I wanted him to tell her. And each time I said no. And now, it was again time for Al and I to leave Resembool. I came here with the soul purpose to tell her, and I couldn't do it. I did do something though. It was still early, so, going over to Winry's workbench, I slipped a letter on to the table. And then we left.

- - Winry's POV - -

They were gone. Already. Without even saying goodbye. That hurt more than I expected it to. Doing my Aunt's request, I started to clean up my worktable. Lifting up bandana, that I left on the worktable, I saw something fall to the ground. Picking it up, it was a letter. Scrawled in sloppy writing, it said: Winry. My heart started thumping in my chest, faster and faster, as I opened up the letter.

_Winry:_

_This isn't something I normally do. But I couldn't tell you face to face. And I figure the rejection would kill me anyways. But I want you to know..still. You've been my best friend, for a long time, as long as Al. When Al and I first tried to bring back my mom, when I lost my leg and arm, and I was bleeding, the one thing I could think about was not how we failed, but how I may never see your face again. When Al and I were so close to starving on that island for a month, Al said he didn't want to die, because it would make you and Auntie sad. I was thinking the same thing. When I was a dog of the military, times when I felt like I should just let myself be killed, I thought of your smiling face. Thats what got me through. I guess, what I'm trying to say...is, Winry, I love you. I just thought you should know. I'll see you next time I need my Automail fixed._

_Love Ed._

How long did I stare at that letter? I reread it at least twice. Then, my brain rebooted. Running as fast as I could up the stairs, I changed out of my pj's. Throwing on a my white shirt, with my black skirt, I placed the letter on my dresser, ran back down stairs, threw my feet into flip flops, and started to run to the train station.

- - Ed's POV - - Train Station - -

"Of all the times for the damn train to be delayed," I said, sick of sitting on this train bench for the last 15 minutes.

"Chill out Ed. Look," he said, pointing down the railroad tracks. 'Here it comes."

"Finally," I said, getting up.

'**All passengers for Train A, leaving Resembool to Central, please go to the Station 2. Thank you." **A lady's voice came from a hidden speaker.

"Come on Al, the sooner we get out of here the better."

"All Aboard, please have your tickets ready." the station-master said.

Al did his version of a frown at me. "If you say so.

Following behind Al, I started to walk to the train.

"ED!!!" A voice screamed from behind me.

I turned around, trying to find the owner of that voice. "WINRY!!" I yelled. I started shoving my way around the people, who were boarding the train.

"Ed," Al called from behind me. "Where are you going?"

I ignored him. I needed to find Winry. "WIN-ry." I screamed, but then stopped when I saw she was right in front of me. She had tears in her eyes but she was smiling.

"Ed..." she said, looking at me.

I tried to smile.

"You're an idiot, you know that? I love you too. I love you too." She said, again, before she started crying. Happy tears though. I hugged her, the only thing I could think to do. After holding her for a few seconds, she pulled away. "I don't want you to go away anymore."

"But, I might have to," I said, hating that I had to say it but knowing it might be true. If war broke out...

Winry pressed a finger to my lips. "Then I'll just have to come with you."

I smiled at that. Then, I kissed her. And when I finally let her go, I saw Al was right behind me.

"Does this mean we're staying here for a while?" he asked.

Winry put her hand in mine and smiled at me. I looked at Al. "It definitely does."

- - -

Ahh, I finished. Eeek. 7 pages. Roxanne, review this now. Everyone, feel free to press the lil purple button down there, if you loved it or hated it. Anyways, how was that? Not bad for my first FMA, EdWin fic, if I do say so myself. Was it too fluffy, I tried not to make it fluffy. Okay, I'm gonna shut up, I'm blabbering. Wow, even if no one likes this, I'm proud of myself.

-RKL!


End file.
